


Say You Won't Let Go

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Friends, Domestic Bliss, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Vague mentions for previous tags, Vomiting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: LibNyx but put it to one of those sappy, overplayed love songs. I got to the first couple verses and went yeah, that could be them. Sue me. Let them be happy.
Relationships: Libertus Ostium/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 5





	Say You Won't Let Go

On the cusp of their teens and twenties, with nowhere to be and nothing to lose, Nyx and Libertus spent most of those nights in a drunken, high haze. In darken clubs among streams of neon light, they found out a lot about themselves. Already in their own apartment, after one particular night of heavy drinking, Libertus was doing Nyx the service of holding his hair back as the latter got intimate with the toilet bowl. 

Nyx was lucky Libertus had withheld his snark until he'd finished, as laughter would not have been half so pleasant otherwise. He'd rinsed his mouth and had been attempting to dry himself when Lib had said it, and Nyx had just enough sense to elbow him instead of smacking him with the towel as he turned and laughed. 

And it was in that so specific of intimate moments, a hand still between Nyx's shoulder blades from rubbing his back soothingly, Nyx unconsciously leaning toward him, that it hit him. Less like a train and more like falling into a sinkhole. Wobbling, Libertus did end up pulling Nyx closer, helping him up and to the couch. 

"I's late," Nyx slurred, "shouldn' drive home t'night."

Libertus had laughed quietly, "we already live together, dumbass."

And the smile Nyx gave him, broad and toothy and a smile he never gave anyone else, suddenly felt different. 

"Get some sleep, I'll grab you a blanket."

"You're the best--"

He hadn't said anything. They'd messed around, sure. They were just comfortable together in that way. But their dating histories hadn't been great. Libertus himself had a tendency to be in and out of relationships. Nyx, much more reserved, tended to last longer, but he also hadn't had a relationship last half a year either. And that was far too murky water, far too slippery a slope, to risk on a passing feeling. 

Except that it wasn't passing. They'd been together since childhood, and truthfully Libertus couldn't really fathom a life where he and Nyx weren't always side by side. He'd always assumed he'd be the best man at Nyx's wedding, and vice versa. That's just how they'd always been. Close, but not that close. And one day, long down the road, they'd still likely be annoying the hell outta the local bar owners, rowdy and obnoxious old men instead of rowdy and obnoxious teenagers. He couldn't handle the possibility of fucking things up between them. 

But when Nyx had finally said something, had realized his own feelings and noticed Libertus's, he hadn't hesitated. Nyx had always been the braver of the two of them. And he'd come much more out of his shell as they'd grown. In their later twenties, in the bar they had finally opened on their own, things finally fell into place. 

Having closed up shop the night before, Libertus was still asleep when Nyx arose. It wasn't particularly special for the early riser to make breakfast, but that morning, eating in bed against better judgement, snuggled up in the warmth of the blankets and coffee, Nyx felt a special surge of affection as they kissed. 

Domestic bliss came and went as any other mood, but it persisted as they eventually got up to start the day. Libertus did the dishes and Nyx had cooked, and Nyx picked up the tune Libertus had begun humming as he worked. With a ray of sunlight spilling in from a window, Nyx let himself be moved, wrapping his arms around Libertus's waist, lulling him away for a little while. They hummed together, dancing slow to an slower tune that had been popular back in those days when they'd been younger and wilder. 

When Nyx had decided to go to Insomnia, Libertus hadn't hesitated. He would have gone with Nyx anywhere, so long as they would stay together. And in the Glaive their little family grew. Crowe and Pelna, mostly, but there were others. Watching Nyx bloom was, in some ways, worth the nerve-wracking moments. He grew more and more confident, got more and more comfortable. He wasn't at all jealous not being the only one hearing his snarky remarks. Instead of murmuring under his breath, his banter was more and more unrestrained. 

When this war was over, they'd start again. As much as he longed to rebuild what they'd lost back home, maybe he wouldn't mind rebuilding it here. They  _ were _ rebuilding themselves here, a new home, a new family. He'd spoken his thoughts one night, and Nyx grinned at him. He felt much the same way, but amended the thought with, "'s long as I'm with you, I think 'home' can be built anywhere." 

Libertus hadn't been expecting it, or for Nyx to keep going, more blatantly, as per usual, pointing things out. How it had been Libertus, more than him, to establish their social circles, their chosen family. That it had always been Libertus to put effort into making each place they went a  _ home.  _ And how much he appreciated it, loved it about him. And things, of course, only went on from there. 

So when Nyx was faced with the decision, he didn't hesitate. He took the power of the Lucii and accepted the consequences. Because as much as it hurt, thinking of how he would be leaving Libertus behind, he knew Libertus would understand. He couldn't put his needs before others. And the Prince needed a bit more help, a bit more time, so he could save the world. 

And so, though it hurt as dawn came, he could breathe, content. He'd see Libertus again. And they'd have the rest of forever, he swore it. Through thick and thin and everything, Libertus had been there. And if there was a time between, a time for his soul to roam, he'd do everything,  _ everything _ to help him while Lib still lived. 

Even as his body failed, his lungs giving out, even as his world ended, he was filled with nothing but love for the person that had always,  _ always _ been there. 

He knew the price, he'd accepted it. So he was shocked to still feel his body when he awoke. 

He roamed, found and lost a letter from his lover. And as the world grew darker, they withstood it together. He couldn't hold the magic anymore, but they still fought. They made a home in Lestallum, worked tirelessly to keep things together until the King was found. 

They lived to watch the sun come up again, lived to help the King rebuild his kingdom and the world itself. Lived to annoy the local bartenders. Lived to be gray and old and always so, so in love. Always side by side.


End file.
